


Nothing will ever be the same (High Tide fanfic)

by Happykiss



Category: High Tide - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, long forgotten show, yay for youtube!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots, about what might have happened in the past.</p>
<p>"Joey, they didn't survive. Their injuries were too severe. There was nothing the doctors could do. Mom and dad- they're dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing will ever be the same (High Tide fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, what just happened? Ok, so there was this TV show in the 90's I used to loooove when I was younger. A lot younger! Lol
> 
> Recently I discovered that someone had uploaded the whole first season on youtube and I watched it once again. Wow. What a trip into the past. And I realized that the show was incredibly cheesy (as I said the 90's) but what hadn't changed was that I still adore the brotherly dynamics between the two main characters.
> 
> So, this is mostly for myself, because no way in hell is anyone even looking for stories in this fandom. There probably isn't even a fandom. hahaha

The sun crept through the billowing curtains, tickled his nose and urged the boy to finally open his eyes. The dark haired boy gave a big jaw-popping yawn and stretched out his arms and legs before shifting himself upright. 

He glanced at his alarm clock on the bedside table and it showed already half past nine in the morning. It was only Saturday and it looked like another beautiful day to go surfing. 

Joey loved nothing more than to go to the beach with his board and ride the waves for hours. He would do it every day of his life if he could but because of school, his mom only allowed it on the weekend. 

It was really unfair because his father and older brother got to surf whenever they pleased. But as it was, his dad usually agreed with each and every rule his wife laid out. 

All things considered they were cool parents, even if they were a bit strict. 

The boy got up and while still in his pyjamas, padded over into the bathroom on his bare feet. After taking care of his necessary business he headed to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes, turned on the tv and sat down on the wooden stool opposite to the kitchen counter.

There were no other sounds, no chatter or the telltale drip-dripping sounds of the coffee machine, so the boy knew that he was the only one at home right now. That was ok, it was usually like that on the weekend. 

Because his parents owned a restaurant, his mom managing the finances and his dad as the head chef, mostly it meant that they worked long hours whenever necessary. And lately it was more often than not, either when waiters took sick or the guests just kept pouring in. For a while it had been touch and go, the restaurant eating up more money that it produced but that seemed to be over for now. 

The boy knew that the restaurant had always been his parents dream and of course he did whatever he could to contribute. He wasn't a little kid anymore, it was ok to go to sleep and wake up by himself especially since he just managed to convince his mom that he could stay by himself without a babysitter. 

The sitter, Janine, had been nice and she had looked after him for years but since the older teenager had found herself a steady boyfriend she treated Joey like a child all the time. Now he managed just fine by himself.

So, the kid was content with sitting alone at the counter, swinging his legs while shoveling food in his face and watching cartoons.

"Hey," a thick voice came from the entrance of the kitchen and the boy's head shot up and a bright smile took over his face, showing all of his teeth and dimples.

"Oh hey, Mick. I didn't know you were coming over today. Are you off work? Do you wanna come to the beach, I'm heading out with dad later," the kid babbled away between stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of cereal. "At least, I hope we will. He and mom aren't back from work yet, it must have been busy at the restaurant I guess," Joey mused while crunching about happily. 

He didn't catch the look that passed over Mick's face while he prattled on without a care in the world. Nor did he see the tears that were staring to form in his big brother's eyes. 

But after a while, when the silence continued, Joey looked up and noticed that his brother hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't kicked off his shoes or grabbed a bowl of breakfast for himself like he usually did. He just stood there in the middle of the kitchen and stared at his little brother with sad, lost eyes. 

That look gave Joey the creeps. "What? Did something happen at work? Do you want me to call mom to come home?" The ten year-old was suddenly very concerned.

After all he knew that being a cop, meant that Mick could be confronted with crazy and scary things. His dad had told him that himself. 

Mick shuddered visibly and pulled a shaky breath in, before moving to sit next to his brother, turning the barstool so Joey and him were facing each other. 

"Listen buddy, I -" his voice cracked and he had to swallow the lump that kept forming in his throat. 

Joey stared at him but didn't say a word. He sensed that this time it was important to listen. So Mick tried again.

"I was at work and I got a call from the hospital. It's mom and dad, their car was in an accident. They-" he was interrupted when the boy's posture suddenly straightened. 

"What? Let's go then, what are you waiting for. We have to go see them, make sure they aren't hurt," Joey urged in a high and frightened voice. He was about to jump down and ready to rush out of the house but Mick grabbed his arm to keep him seated. 

"Ow, let go, you're hurting me," Joey yelped and Mick loosened his grip but didn't let go. 

"No, that's where I'm just coming from. Joey, they didn't make it," Mick looked at his brother and he could see that the boy didn't understand what he was trying to tell him. 

Christ. He was just a ten year old kid. He shouldn't have to deal with any of this.

"Joey, they didn't survive. Their injuries were too severe. There was nothing the doctors could do. Mom and dad- they're dead," he sobbed out and swiftly grabbed his baby brother into a tight embrace. 

But he could feel Joey struggle against him. "No. That's not true. You're lying. I want to go to the hospital," the boy yelled while his hands were trying to push free of his big brother.

Mick still held him tight, he just couldn't let go. He knew the boy's hot temper and couldn't risk him running off or hurting himself even if it meant taking the punches that Joey was now throwing at his chest. 

"I'm so sorry baby-boy, they are gone. We can't go to the hospital, I've already been there. The doctors tried all they could. It was too late," Mick tried again. It was hard enough that he had to go to identify his parents corpses earlier but it had been a blessing that he was able to spare his brother that ordeal. 

"But-I- they can't be dead, Mick. They're our parents," the kid sobbed into his brothers chest. His hands had stilled and were now twisted tightly in Mick's t-shirt.

"Shh, I know. It's gonna be all right," the older man promised while rubbing slow circles on Joeys' back. It was a horrible lie but he couldn't think of anything else to say to console his baby brother. 

What were they going to do? When should they have the funeral? What would it all cost? Would his boss give him the time off that he needed to arrange everything? 

He was the adult in charge, people would expect Mick to take care of things now, while the only thing he wanted to do was hide from the world. 

The kid was very still now, crying quiet but continuously. So Mick did the only thing he could think of. He scooped his little brother up into his arms and marched off towards their parents bedroom. Closing the door behind them with a well aimed kick, he put Joey down onto their parents four poster bed and laid down next to him. He reached out blindly and the first thing he could grab was their mothers soft knitted comforter and he covered himself and the boy with it. 

"It smells like them," Joey mumbled exhausted and shifted his small body closer to Mick. 

"Yeah, lavender and aftershave," Mick nodded and pulled his brother to him.

They both were all that was left from their family now and he would do everything in his power to be there for Joey. Whatever it would take.


End file.
